


Alive

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gentle, Insightful, Love, Nakama, Wonderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: Lucy has come a long way since leaving her old life behind, she was more then destined to be part of the rambunctious Guild.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Alive

_To the Fairy Tail fandom: I wish I had not abandoned it so long ago. I told myself I would never let life get in the way, and it sadly did. But to any of my old readers I hope you can enjoy this small piece of writing if you are still here. And to the new readers I hope I have the chance to show you more of my work._

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Fairy Tail or I'd owner a car newer then a 2004 Hyundai**

_One-Shot_

Lucy sat at the end of her bed in peace, soaking in the morning sun with her head angled upwards to absorb the rays through the open window. It was one of those rare mornings where no emotions of duty and urgency held Lucy at waking moment; this morning with nowhere to be, and to be at leisure with herself was far and few between.

It was rare to feel so contented and at peace. To be in a place of belonging – Lucy fought hard to achieve that.

There was a time in her earlier life where mornings held her in a crippling sense of longing. Lucy's world of her old home despite the largeness of the landscapes, the open decorative rooms filled her with nothing but a hollowness that reminded her how alone the writer was. A life she was craving jut out of reach and no way to chase it.

Everyday Lucy had been filled with wanderlust but a fear to follow it.

And attached to that feeling of adventure was sadness, caused by loneliness that was made by absence of a lived life. The spirit summoner was alive but not living.

A small smile broke on Lucy's face. How far has she come now, to look at her old life compared to her new – Lucy was alive (though her occupation sometimes challenged that status) and was living a life that was once dreamed of.

Endless mornings with nowhere to be was now a rare morning to experience, a day of quiet and leisure. A roof over her head, money saved away, and food in the fridge.

Lucy has earned this.

"Yo Lucy!" a familiar voice called from the street, spotting the blonde relaxed like a sleepy cat in the window, "I have plans for us today!" Natsu called, trademarked grin on his face and pink hair glistening in the sun.

Sighing, Lucy flicked her eyes over to her comrade. Natsu knew her response without answer as soon as he called out and waited expectantly below on the street for her to join him, Happy idling above him.

 _Well_ , she thought. _Not every morning can be peaceful_.

But she wouldn't change it for the world.

A rambunctious life was ahead of her and Mavis be damned if Lucy wasted another day not living a life she dreamed off.

* * *

**Please leave a review – it takes seconds to make a writer smile!**


End file.
